deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual death battle. Check out the Death Battle wiki's page for it here. ---- Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Transformers vs Mobile Suit Gundam! After hunting evil across the galaxy for over three decades, these legendary robotic freedom fighters will finally duel to the bitter end! Who shall stand? Who shall fall? Interlude Wiz: Across the vast reaches of space, there are few villains who do not fear these two mechanized champions of justice. Boomstick: Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Wiz: And Gundam, the White Devil. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Optimus Prime Wiz: Cybertron. Home of the Transformers. A world ravaged by millions of years of relentless civil war, as Megatron and his Decepticon uprising continue to slaughter the peaceful Autobots. Boomstick: But throughout the war, one ‘Bot has dared to stand between Megatron’s boy band and total galactic conquest: Optimus Prime! Wiz: But before he was the heroic leader of the Autobots, he was Orion Pax, an innocent archivist and close friend of Megatron prior to the war. Boomstick: ...until Megatron completely lost his shit, declared war on the entire planet, and gave Orion a leisurely, laser-powered brush with death. God knows he’d better get used to that! Wiz: With the help of the ancient guardian Alpha Trion, he was rebuilt into the new Autobot commander: Optimus Prime. Boomstick: Prime went on to spend the next few million years kicking endless Decepticon ass, but sadly, even that wasn’t enough to save Cybertron itself. Wiz: Eventually, Megatron’s forces overran all of Cybertron and exhausted every resource on the planet. Desperate to save what was left of their race, Optimus gathered the remains of the Autobot army and fled Cybertron aboard the massive starship, the Ark. Boomstick: But then Megatron forced them on a one-way detour to Earth. Bummer. But hey, at least it brought them closer to the nearest gas station. Wiz: As commander of the Autobot forces, Prime is an unrivaled strategist and soldier. He can shoot down a jet from 30 miles away, or throw a 2,000-ton oil tanker right in Megatron’s face. He can also fly, and his internal regeneration system can repair any damage short of a fatal wound. Boomstick: A robot with a healing factor, huh? Now we’re talking! And like all Transformers, he has his choice of robot or vehicle modes, which in his case means a sweet semi truck. Wiz: His truck form may be intended as a mere disguise, but it can still take enormous punishment, and is perfect for powering right through enemy ranks. Boomstick: As in straight up running them over! (Prime rams a Decepticon) Heh heh. “Outta my way, bitch!” Wiz: Optimus Prime’s robot form, on the other hand, is even more powerful and combat-ready. He is comprised of three separate modules: his robot body, a trailer, and a recon drone called Roller, which he can control remotely and see through its eyes as if he were really there. Boomstick: In his right hand, he’s got an Energon Axe that can slice through pretty much anything, and his trademark Ion Blaster gives even Megatron’s fusion cannon a run for its money. It can mow through an entire Decepticon army, or one-shot tanks! Wiz: The truck’s trailer converts into a heavily-armed portable battle station, which Prime himself can combine with to become Powermaster Optimus Prime. This new form makes him almost twice as tall and over four times stronger… powerful enough to take on the world-destroying Galvatron. Boomstick: And to top it all off, being a Prime comes with a very secret perk, but sadly it doesn’t include hot women or new and expensive cars. Wiz: The Matrix of Leadership is an extremely powerful Autobot artifact, containing the vast knowledge and wisdom of past Primes, including Optimus himself. Also housed within this ancient relic is the Creation Matrix, a conduit of Primus’ power that can create new Transformer life. With it, Prime can control any machine - or bring them to life - with just his mind. Boomstick: He’s defeated countless Decepticons, including their leader Megatron, survived a planet-sized explosion, and one-shot Devastator three separate times… and that guy is like six Decepticons in one! Wiz: Prime will defeat even the most impossible odds in the defence of innocent lives, which is both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. He will not hesitate to put his life on the line to protect others, even when ruthless villains like Megatron take advantage of his compassion. Boomstick: But if he didn’t give a shit about saving people, he wouldn’t be Optimus Prime, now would he? Wiz: Needless to say, there’s more to Optimus Prime than meets the eye. Optimus: Autobots! Transform and roll out! RX-78-2 Gundam Wiz: In the year 79 U.C. (yes, U.C.), the Earth and its space colonies were in utter chaos. Boomstick: A rogue colony of super high-tech space Nazis called Zeon had declared war on Earth, and with their new Mobile Suit mech technology, they were beating the living shit out of the Earth Federation. Wiz: Just when all seemed lost, a lone Mobile Suit emerged from the stars, heralding the defeat of Zeon and bringing freedom to Earth’s people. Thus began the legend... of the Gundam. Boomstick: The Gundam and its daring young pilot quickly became every Zeon soldier’s worst nightmare. Zeon grunts would be shivering under their beds wherever this guy went. Wiz: But before he was the hotshot rookie pilot of legend, Amuro Ray was an innocent teenager raised on the space colony Side 7. Boomstick: Innocent, until a couple of Zeon soldiers decided to kick down their front door and kick everybody’s asses. Wiz: In the ensuing carnage, Amuro stumbled upon the Earth Federation’s ultimate secret weapon: an experimental Mobile Suit called the Gundam. Boomstick: Despite having no idea what he was doing, and armed with only an instruction manual, Amuro managed to defeat the invaders and save his colony. Afterwards, the Gundam was given to a more experienced pilot, one who could use this ultimate weapon to its full potential. (Laughs) Just kidding; they let him keep the Suit. Wiz: Surprisingly, the Earth Federation somehow decided that only Amuro was capable of piloting the Gundam, and declared him to be its sole pilot. Boomstick: Riiiiiight. Because only Amuro can read a frickin’ instruction manual. Wiz: But it turns out Amuro had a natural talent for Mobile Suit combat, mostly because he is, in fact, a Newtype. Boomstick: A new type of what? Wiz: No, Boomstick. Newtypes are human beings who have naturally adapted to life in space. Boomstick: You mean they can breathe in space?! Wiz: No, of course not. Boomstick: Dammit. Wiz: But their inherent abilities do include astonishing reaction times and spatial awareness; a sixth sense, if you will. They can even communicate telepathically with other Newtypes. Lalah: (telepathically) Stop fighting, you’ve already won! Amuro: What? Who said that? Wiz: With these new abilities, Amuro’s combat skills skyrocketed, even developing a knack for predicting his opponent’s next move. Boomstick: But as awesome as these powers are, the Gundam itself is not to be overlooked. Standing 60 feet tall and weighing around 48 tons, this walking tank of a mech is armored with Lunar Titanium Alloy. Wiz: A fictional alloy that’s stronger and lighter than titanium. What a surprise. Boomstick: The Gundam’s first weapon of choice is its trademark Beam Rifle, that shoots matter-destroying Minovsky Particle beams. This is just a fancy way of saying it can punch through pretty much any metal. Wiz: It also carries dual Hyper Bazookas, giant rocket launchers that pack a deadly punch, but they’re mostly meant for slow enemies with heavy armor. Boomstick: And then there’s the head unit’s dual Vulcan guns for those extra-fast targets. Wiz: Yet for all their firepower, the one flaw these ranged weapons share is their low ammo capacity. Amuro: Don’t tell me I’ve run out of ammunition already! Boomstick: But no worries! When things get tight, the Gundam can count on its durable shield and duel lightsabers, which can cut a whole Mobile Suit in half! Wiz: These beam sabers can each transform into an extra-powerful Beam Javelin, and to top it all off, there’s the Hyper Hammer, a mace-like weapon upgraded for use in zero gravity. Boomstick: And make no mistake, it hurts like a mother. Wiz: With the power of the Gundam in hand, Amuro single-handedly turned the tide of the One Year War and laid waste to Zeon’s forces, ending the war in just a few months’ time. At first, Amuro was relatively inexperienced, usually relying on the Gundam’s sheer power to win the day. Boomstick: But his Newtype powers quickly shaped him into the heroic badass he was destined to be. He’s defeated countless Mobile Suit pilots, including his rival Char Aznable, survived his own Hyper Bazooka blowing up in his face, and even destroyed the massive Zeon super-weapon Big Zam… and that thing is like my ex-wife without arms! Wiz: But while Amuro survived to see the end of the One Year War, the Gundam itself did not. In later years, he went on to become one of the most successful and respected Mobile Suit pilots of all time. Char: Humans, who can possess warmth, are still cruel enough to destroy Earth. You must understand that, Amuro! Amuro: I do know that. That’s why we have to show the world the light of the human heart! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE GO GIANT ROBOTS! High above the sky, a lone space colony continued its solitary journey around the Earth. Within this colony, on a lone desert road not far from the nearest city, a certain bright red and blue truck and trailer drove onward. Optimus Prime was in search of Decepticons. Optimus Prime: Optimus Prime to Autobot City. No sign of Decepticon activity yet. I’ll keep you posted. Meanwhile, far overhead, a metallic white streak soared through the air. The Gundam was on the lookout for Zeon forces. Amuro: Amuro to White Base. No sign of Zeon activity yet. Our intel said their convoy should be passing through here, but there’s nothing. All I see is some guy’s truck! There’s no -- wait... The Gundam’s computer quickly scanned Optimus Prime’s truck form, revealing his trailer’s assortment of heavy weapons. Amuro: Whoa! White Base, I think I’ve spotted the Zeon convoy! I’m moving to intercept! The Gundam’s afterburners kicked in, and Amuro landed his Mobile Suit in the road, forcing Optimus to brake. Amuro: Drop your weapons and surrender! There’s no escape! To Amuro’s surprise, his target began to transform. In less than a second, the truck before him was replaced with a massive robot. Amuro: What the--? What are you?? Optimus Prime: I am Optimus Prime. Stand down, stranger... my fight is not with you. Regaining his focus, Amuro trained the Gundam’s Beam Rifle on Optimus. Amuro: Forget it, Zeon scum! You’re not getting away from me! Optimus Prime merely shook his head and sighed at his quarry’s aggressive outburst. A compartment on his back opened, and he drew his Ion Cannon. Optimus Prime: Very well then. One shall stand... one shall fall. FIGHT! Optimus Prime charged at the Gundam as they both opened fire. Optimus swiftly dodged the Gundam’s Beam Rifle, while Amuro’s shield deflectd Prime’s Ion Cannon. Optimus took cover behind a massive boulder as he continued to fire. Gundam’s Beam Rifle shots blasted several holes in the boulder as the two mechanoids exchanged fire. A lucky shot from the Ion Cannon knocked the Beam Rifle away, and another shot hit the Gundam square in the chest, which staggered back but quickly recovered. Amuro: You won’t take me down that easily! The Gundam pulled out a Hyper Bazooka and fired. The deadly rocket sailed through the air and obliterated the boulder. The resulting cloud of dust obscured the battlefield. Amuro: Did… did I do it? Optimus Prime suddenly transformed into truck form and drove through the dust, heading straight for Amuro. Amuro: I guess not... The Gundam drew a second Hyper Bazooka and fired them both, along with his Vulcan guns, at Optimus continuously. Prime swerved around the incoming rockets with ease, circling around the Gundam as its bullets bounced uselessly off the Autobot's armored shell. The trailer suddenly opened up, revealing a heavy turret that blasted the Gundam’s shield and badly damaged it. The Gundam quickly took to the air, and using his Newtype powers, Amuro located and shot the coupling between Prime and his trailer unit. Both Optimus Prime and the trailer were sent tumbling, but Optimus quickly transformed and continued shooting. The Gundam discarded one of its Hyper Bazookas that had depleted its ammo, and fired his last remaining rocket at Optimus Prime. He narrowly dodged the rocket, which struck the side of the colony and blew a massive hole in its side. The Gundam was far enough away to escape the hull breach, but Optimus was sucked through and hurled into space. Optimus Prime grabbed his trailer as it floated by, combining with it and transforming into Super Optimus Prime. At that moment, the Gundam flew out of the colony, its Hyper Hammer in hand. Optimus Prime summoned his Energon Axe just as Amuro swung the massive Hammer forward. Optimus severed the Hyper Hammer’s chain, and the useless spiked ball collided with a drifting meteor as it floated away. Optimus Prime flew toward the damaged colony at full speed, with the Gundam in hot pursuit. They both landed across from each other on the colony’s outer surface, where there was still some gravity. The Gundam drew its dual Beam Sabers, and the two mechanical warriors engaged in a fierce duel. They both ducked, dodged and parried each other’s strikes as the battle became a flurry of energized blades. The Gundam lost its left arm in the carnage, but its remaining Beam Saber transformed into a Beam Javelin and the fight continued. The Gundam appeared to be overpowering Optimus Prime, who was now backed up against a wall. Amuro prepared to impale the Autobot leader with his Javelin, but Optimus grabbed the handle at the last moment and sliced it in half. Optimus Prime advanced towards the Gundam, only to be shot in the chest by its Beam Rifle. The shot left a serious gash in Prime’s side, and he fell to his knees, clutching the wound that now bled Energon. The Gundam towered over the injured Autobot, pointing its Beam Rifle at Prime’s head. Amuro: It’s over. You've lost, Zeon. Optimus Prime: No. Just as Amuro prepared to fire, Optimus Prime punched the Beam Rifle away, which blasted another piece of the colony’s machinery to pieces. Optimus leapt into the air, Energon Axe drawn, and with a mighty roar he sliced the Gundam’s head off. Amuro: AH! Dammit! Prime transformed again and drove around Amuro's critically damaged Mobile Suit. Putting some distance between himself and his opponent, Optimus suddenly turned around and drove straight at the Gundam, which was just staggering to its feet again. Amuro checked his Beam Rifle’s energy meter. Amuro: I’ve only got one shot left… time to make it count! Optimus Prime: Let’s finish this! Optimus Prime leapt into the air as he transformed again, his momentum carrying over the Gundam. Amuro pointed his Beam Rifle straight up, and they both fired at the same time. The Gundam’s shot narrowly missed Optimus, burning the side of his face, while Prime’s shot cut right through the Gundam, severing its remaining arm and crippling its right leg. The disabled Mobile Suit collapsed, and just after Optimus landed several yards away, the Gundam’s damaged reactor exploded. Amuro: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH--! Optimus Prime rose to his feet and turned to look at the Gundam’s scorched remains. A thorough scan showed no signs of life. Optimus Prime: I’m sorry. You left me no choice... K.O.! Optimus Prime began the long flight back to Earth, as the Gundam’s severed head floated by. Results Boomstick: Poor Gundam. May he rust in peace. Wiz: The Gundam’s sheer size and firepower were astounding, as were Amuro’s intuitive Newtype powers, but power alone was Amuro’s only major advantage. Optimus Prime simply outmatched the Gundam in every other aspect. Boomstick: Especially sheer combat experience and skill... and I’m talking 5 million years’ worth!! If that doesn’t make Optimus the superior soldier and strategist, I don’t know what does. Wiz: Not to mention the Gundam’s limited ammunition only delayed the inevitable, especially against a smaller, faster opponent like Optimus. Boomstick: And even if the Gundam did get the upper hand, Prime had the perfect ace up his sleeve: the Matrix of Leadership. Wiz: The Creation Matrix’s power over machines could easily take control of and disable the Gundam if necessary. Ultimately, Prime was in a league of his own, overcoming anything the Gundam could throw at him. Boomstick: From the get-go, Optimus was primed for victory! Wiz: The winner is Optimus Prime. Sources - http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Optimus_Prime_(G1) -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldp19SPwQkU - http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78-2_Gundam - http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Amuro_Ray - http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Newtype Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015